


October 10th : Yada Yada

by alternateevak



Series: 31 days of Teen Wolf *raw scary* [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bets & Wagers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cora and Derek, Cute, Derek Hale & Scott McCall Friendship, Eternal Sterek, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentioned Isaac Lahey, Protective Derek Hale, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott is a Good Friend, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateevak/pseuds/alternateevak
Summary: Cora likes Lydia and Derek tries to talk to her about it. Scott can't sleep and finally gets his money from Derek.





	October 10th : Yada Yada

**Author's Note:**

> Hey whats up. I thought having a Hale siblings cute chat would be .... cute i guess? Plus i had to have Scott get his money somehow lmao. Plus Scott and Derek's friendship is cute. Plus Scott and Cora's. Stiles is in only in it for a second btw and Derek mentions Isaac. But other than that it's kinda plain this one.
> 
> Love you all !!!
> 
> Sam xoxo
> 
> (I have twitter and youtube and instagram if you wanna be awesome and follow them   
> Twitter : @alternateevak  
> Youtube : evakftsciles  
> instagrma : @alternateevak  
> Love me :) )

Everyone seemed to be sleeping to Cora. Except Scott who’d gone for a walk earlier. She kind of questioned it because it was raining but she left him be. She was sat up beside Lydia. She was sleeping peacefully, her hair draped in front of her face. It was late, midnight maybe. She saw the way Lydia twitched and a smile was on her face only seconds later. She rolled over slightly and her eyes were shut tightly but she seemed to be sleeping well. Cora was so absorbed in watching the girl she had more feelings than she could count for, she didn’t even see or hear Derek enter the room. It was only his smell and the small grunt that made her aware he was present.

“Shit” She heard him mumble under his breath, so quiet that a human wouldn’t be able to hear it. “I owe Scot 20 bucks” He cursed and Cora rolled her eyes, standing from her position and going back towards her room. When she passed Derek, she placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking past.

“Derek I’m going to bed” She pointed out but Derek smirked.

“Not so fast, Little Sister” He said, throwing Cora over his shoulder and carrying her into the kitchen. She would’ve probably screamed in a joking way if it hadn’t been that everyone around them was asleep. So instead she made it her mission to kick Derek in the face. He kept shoving her feet out of his face as he delicately tried to maneuverer through the sleeping figures on the floor until they finally reached the kitchen. He plopped her down on a chair and sat opposite her.

“You like her” He said matter-of-a-factly. He said it as if he’d just proven a point.

“Jesus Christ, No I don’t like her” She said sarcastically. Derek rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

“Emotions are stupid” He said, “Because of you liking somebody I owe somebody money so I need to figure out why the hell you too aren’t together because if you were I wouldn’t owe money”

“You realise when I talked to Scott- “

“You talked to Scott instead of your brother?” Derek asked, fake insulted.

“Yes, he has better morals that neither of us have” She pointed out as if it was obvious and it was. “Anyways when I talked to Scott he told me about your stupid bet and how happy he was you owed him money so you’d still have to pay the kid either way. Can I go now?” She stressed, bored as hell already. She’d already talked about this and she didn’t need to have another conversation about her liking Lydia. It was obvious anyway. The chemo-signals would be off the charts.

“She likes you” Derek said, raised eyebrows. Cora sighed and stood up.

“Goodnight Derek” She said, tapping her brothers shoulder slightly as she walked past and out of the kitchen. When she walked back into the room she saw Scott walking into the house, shaking his head like a dog to dry his hair. “Derek’s in the kitchen, go get your money” Cora said and Scott’s eyes widened and his face broke out with a tired but very happy smile as he ran into the kitchen. He almost slipped on the way because he was so wet.

“Money” He said as he walked into the kitchen and sat next to Derek.

“Why are you soaking wet?” Derek asked as he pulled his wallet out his pocket and Scott rolled his eyes.

“Couldn’t sleep, went on a walk and yada yada” Scott said, flicking his hand back slightly. “Now I want my money”

“Slow your road, Jesus” Derek said with a shake of the head, he placed the 20 bucks in front of the boy who became like his brother. “Anyone would think I’m dealing with Stiles”

Scott blinked a second before slowly taking the 20 bucks on the table and throwing it in his back pocket. “I learn way too much from Stiles. Good and Bad” He said, shaking his head with a smile.

“I mean your whole life with the guy could be influencing” Derek pointed out.

“Then in a few years you’ll be just as over excitable” Scott said, shoving Derek slightly with a smile. Derek smiled back.

“I hope so”

“Yeah and I know so” Scott finished. “Go to sleep, Stiles will probably wake up and wonder where the hell you are. He does that y’know”

“Yeh I know, he half wakes up and if you aren’t there he- “

“Goes searching for you until he goes back to sleep” Scott and Derek said at the same time. They laughed a little at the fact they both knew Stiles so well.

“So, should you” Derek pointed out, eyebrows raised. “Isaac likes to wake up at night as well. Normally screaming” Derek said, remembering when Isaac used to live here.

“Not anymore” Scott said with a proud smile. Derek smiled back, warmly and proud. “But could I take a shower first? I feel like a wet dog” Scot said, looking at his drenched clothes. Derek shrugged.

“Do whatever” Derek said before the smile left his face “But don’t wake Stiles”

“Please he’s been my best friend for my whole life I can shower without waking him up” Scott pointed out and Derek shrugged again.

“Good point”

So, then Derek went to bed and Scott went to shower. Derek wrapped himself around Stiles who instinctively wrapped himself around Derek along with him. Much too Derek’s surprise, the shower didn’t wake Stiles and he himself could only really hear a small pitter patter of water against the floor.


End file.
